An electronic device may use multiple integrated circuits on a printed circuit board (PCB) that provide various functions to operate the electronic device. For example, in a cellular phone there may be a cellular baseband integrated circuit and a Bluetooth/WLAN (wireless local area network) integrated circuit on the printed circuit board.